Hurt
by The Demon in the Asylum
Summary: Sequel to Face Down. I know I said there would not be a sequel but it got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away! Anyways enjoy :3


_I got bored ok? Don't blame me! Something I began working on inbetween writing my main story and doing homework. Please enjoy :3_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the girl that finally gets a name! I got the name from my friend she saw what I was writing and begged me to use it :P_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Seems like it was yesterday**

**When I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were,**

**But I walked away**

**If only I knew what I know today**

**Ooh, ooh**

Van Rook gasped at what he had just done. He hadn't meant to kill her. He was still his daughter he still loved her. All those times he had hit he had just been confused. He saw her mother in her and it made him angry. He had no right to take it out on her. He especially had no right to take her life so cruelly. He didn't pay attention to the man behind him as he flew to the ground.

**I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again**

**Sometimes I wanna call you**

**But I know you won't be there**

He gently lifted her limp body in his arms. He wanted to tell her he was sorry but it was too late. He pushed her head against his chest when he was startled by the warm breath still escaping her lips. _She was still alive! _He pulled her head away to look at her peaceful face and tears welled in his eyes with no mask to cover it up. "Wake up… please," he whispered hoarsely. She didn't even twitch and a tear fell unnoticed from his eyes and down onto her stomach.

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he told her hoping secretly that she heard him. "Just wake up please." She still didn't respond. His eyes drifted to the spot she had fallen. There was a small puddle of blood there. He knew that his hands were covered in her blood now. "I shouldn't have blamed you! I'm sorry." he cried a little louder. Her finger twitched unnoticed by Van Rook. His heart was being ripped in two by stranger who was his daughter.

**Some days I feel broke inside**

**But I won't admit**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide**

**'Cause it's you I miss**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye**

**When it comes to this, ooh**

He closed his eyes as if it would take away the image. It only made things worse as the last image of his daughter alive was the look of surprise as she was launched off the roof. Then she disappeared hair splaying around her like a halo. He took a shuddering breath as if it would help his pain. It only seemed to increase it as continued to cradle her like a small child. Then he felt a cold hand touch his face.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

He looked in surprise at the glazed over brown eyes. To his even greater surprise they somehow seemed to be holding love in them. Even after everything he had done. "I'm sorry," he told her. Her lips parted as she said something. "A-are you proud of me?" The words startled him. "I've always been proud of you. How could I not be proud of my own offspring?" A weak and incredibly sad smile graced her lips. "Do you love me?" she asked her voice more of a whisper. He nodded watching her eyes close slowly. "T-that's all I needed to know. Thank you… I love you daddy." With each word it grew quieter and quieter until her head fell limp against his arm.

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes**

**And see you looking back**

Doyle came up behind Van Rook and was surprised to see the mercenary crying over the limp body. He had never seen this strange child before. What he did know is that she gave her life to save his. "No…" whispered Van Rook gruffly, "don't die." Her hand which had been stayed on his face feeling ridiculously cold fell lifelessly to her side. His forefinger which was on her neck could feel her pulse. With each heartbeat her pulse grew weaker and weaker along with her breathes.

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself, oh**

He knew she didn't have long. He also knew she didn't want to die in a hospital bed. What good would taking her to a hospital do for her anyways? She was nearly dead and by the time they got there she would be dead. Even if by some miracle she did survive she would only be alive because of a breathing tube. What kind of cruel life was that? Probably better than the one he provided for her. She could float on dreams in her sleep.

**If I had just one more day**

**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**

**Since you've been away**

**Ooh, it's dangerous**

**It's so out of line**

**To try and turn back time**

He wanted her to speak one more time. She wasn't even smiling anymore. "A blood covered angel." He finally stood up. She still didn't react to it. Her hair covered part of her face. His heart felt hollow as he walked straight past Doyle and back up the stairs. Once he was back on the roof he looked back at his daughter. He couldn't even feel her breathe anymore the only sign she was still alive was the unsteady rise and fall of her chest. He kneeled to the ground so he could still support her as he flipped open his phone. "Abbey bring the jet back." he growled into the phone. When he looked back at his daughter he watched in horror as the last breath left her body.

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself..**

**By hurting you**

When Abbey arrived he climbed in without a word. She didn't question him obviously thinking that the child feel asleep. A lone girl sat on the roof of Argost's house watching them sadly. Her lips parted wordlessly as the jet took off. Her hair lashed out violently behind her as if it had a mind of its own. The cold didn't affect her as she watched the jet leave. With silence only someone not actually walking on the floor could manage she jumped to the ground. The man, Doyle, was still there. "Who was that?" he asked. When only silence greeted him he finally left. "That was me… Galena Van Rook." whispered the transparent child then without another word she just disappeared.

* * *

_:3 Did you enjoy? Since it has nowhere to go from here no sequel. If you feel like making a sequel to this (For some odd reason) Just message me and I won't really care. I just want you to message me so I can look for it later :D_

_Anyways thanks for reading and please review :3_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


End file.
